Haught Date
by Asteroth6
Summary: Wynonna sends Waverly and Nicole to pick up a mysterious package that just happens to require an evening at an Italian restaurant. A hot night ensues. Warning: slight A/B/O elements.


**Haught Night**

"So… this is a pickup?" Waverly inquired somewhat skeptically.

Everything had been going pretty smoothly this morning, except maybe that Nicole had been busy with work and only able to meet her after she had already joined Wynonna and Dolls for their daily planning session on how to deal with the revenants (and sometimes how to plan for Bulshar). That was alright though, she knew police work meant long hours.

Shortly into that planning session, right after Nicole arrived, Wynonna began pitching this errand to her. It was strange, apparently some shady pick-up. Waverly was quite confused to say the least, she was never sent out for field work like this.

"Exactly." Wynonna confirmed. "We need you and Nicole to do it because these people don't yet know Dolls is back in town and we don't want them to recognize him or me. Plus, you've shown you can handle yourself under-cover before."

" _Oh, that."_

Waverly wouldn't quite say she handled herself overly well in the whole Luchado/briefcase/werewolf? affair, but she wasn't going to say so. After all, the whole point of that was to show she could handle field missions.

"Right. Yes. Under-cover missions." Waverly fumbled an attempt to sound confident.

Wynonna looked at her leerily. "Riiigght. Anyway. The pickup spot is the Italian place on Third. You have reservations for 9:30 already. The target is a guy in a dark burgundy turtleneck. When you see him walking by, just drop this wallet." She handed over an ordinary brown leather wallet. "Onto the table and he will take it and leave the briefcase. After that, just try to get back here without being followed. Right Dolls?"

"Hm? Oh, yes." Dolls only briefly looked up from the maps he was pouring over to give a clipped acknowledgment.

"Well, if it needs done…" Waverly consented.

Really, she was already looking forward to it after Wynonna's instructions about making the payment. The… unfortunate end to her last undercover adventure hadn't yet dampened her enthusiasm for going out on the field and having the kind of adventures she **should** be having when she's basically on a team of action heroes.

In fact, she was trying to resist the urge to come up with a slew of radio codes to foist on Nicole over the course of the mission.

"I guess it's time to pull out my evening dress again." Nicole spoke up for the first time during the briefing.

"Yeah, you do that. Haught-ass getting a Haught date tonight." Wynonna snickered and made a somewhat lewd gesture with her fingers. Nicole just gave her a stern glare.

"I'll pick you up at the homestead around eight then?" She confirmed with Waverly.

"Absolutely. Oh, should I wear a wire in case we get split up? Which outfit goes with hidden listening devices? Do I need a gun? I don't think I can smuggle a shotgun into the restaurant. We need code names!"

Waverly began to ramble as she rekindled her excitement for espionage. Nicole just shot her a warm smile before going leaving back to work.

* * *

Some hours later, at 8:00 sharp, Waverly heard a knock at the homestead door. She quickly checked herself in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing a burgundy knee length cocktail dress, faux patent leather four-inch heel, and the best hand bag she could find.

" _Purgatory isn't exactly the place for high fashion, and I don't exactly have money, but I think I'm doing all right."_

She went to open the door, revealing Nicole standing in the doorway, wearing the same purple and white evening dress she had to the "party" Bobo had thrown when he poisoned the town.

"Wow." Nicole's gasped, then quickly tried to compose herself. "I mean, you look stunning."

" _Yep. I'm doing fine for myself."_ She smirked internally.

"Shall I take you to our date?" Nicole stepped out of the doorway, gesturing out into the night, where her police care was waiting. She had clearly come here straight from her patrols.

"Why thank you my tall, gay, and handsome prince." Waverly joked.

"Aren't I less Prince Charming and more James Bond today?" Nicole retorted.

"Why not both?"

Their banter continued much of the way to the restaurant.

They arrived at the closest thing Purgatory had to a decent eatery. In any larger city, it would just barely be a respectable middle class place for couples to use for a night out. In Purgatory, it might as well have a Michelin Star. The inside atmosphere was dull and predictable, low lights, candles, generic décor that the owners thought looked "Italian", but it suited Waverly's mood for the night perfectly nonetheless. Romantic and mysterious (or at least dim enough to work).

"The Haught party? Your table is over there." The service wasn't much better. The man at the door barely acknowledged them and pointed in the general direction of their table. Honestly though, they were both relieved. They didn't need any snide comments about waiting for boyfriends.

The two of them sat down at their table, menus were already laid out for them. After a few minutes, a waitress arrived and Nicole ordered for them.

"So, now you know I have only one proper dress." Nicole said while they waited for their food. "I haven't had much time for my wardrobe here in Purgatory, or many chances to wear it."

"I don't mind." Waverly reassured her. "It looks good on you. You could have worn a suit too. I love you in a dress, but I wouldn't mind you as my dashing Alpha gentleman spy either."

Nicole made a face at that.

"It's not that I'd mind. But it annoys me when people judge me as ' _that kind of lesbian_ ' just because of what I wear, especially as an Alpha. Everybody thinks you want to be a man, which, on another note, would seem to imply that lesbians enjoying fashion are oblivious to the idea of being trans, which we aren't." She sighed. "But I really don't want to deal with the baggage of everyone making a big deal over some clothes. I enjoy dresses anyway."

"And you look great in them too." Waverly said.

"I know." Nicole smirked confidently.

Waverly rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Should we be surveying our environment? Keeping an eye open for possible trouble?" She said, beginning to observe the other patrons.

"We can. We can also enjoy our evening. I don't often get to take you out, even with illicit pickups."

"True. Honestly, it's even more exciting this way. I never get sent on anything fun. I know Wynonna loves me, but I'm not some helpless damsel. Honestly, I don't know if it's because I'm her baby sister, the only omega in the family, or both" Waverly pondered.

"I think it's that Wynonna isn't used to people staying in her life. She's still afraid you're going to leave her." Nicole shook her head. "Actually, she's still worried _I'm_ going to leave, and she barely likes me."

"I think she loves you really. She just doesn't yet love you loving me." Waverly replied with a chuckle.

Their food arrived shortly after. They had barely started eating when Waverly nearly choked on her food.

"There's a draft coming in, isn't there?" She said very softly.

"I don't feel anything." Nicole replied, looking at Waverly concerned over her strange behavior.

"That was a code!" Waverly hissed. "He's here! Get out the wallet."

Nicole turned around and saw an older man in a burgundy turtleneck walking into the restaurant. He only nodded to the man in front and strode right past him. Nicole was almost shocked anyone showed up at all as she pulled out the wallet.

The exchange happened smoothly and exactly as instructed: Nicole laid down the wallet, the man laid down the briefcase and picked up the wallet in one smooth motion, and then disappeared somewhere out the back.

"Oh my God! This is really happening! Quick, time to make our getaway!" Waverly excitedly whispered the moment the man was out of view.

"Time to pay the check, Waves." The redhead reminded her. "Then we can make our getaway."

* * *

The two exited the building and hustled towards the car. Waverly was glancing around half frightened and half excited.

 **Bang!**

Just moments before they got into the car, a shot rang out.

"Into the car!" Nicole flung her body into Waverly, dragging them both behind the cover of her vehicle as two more shots sounded, one seeming to ricochet off the pavement. Nicole pulled the driver side door open.

"Get in and stay low." She instructed.

Waverly did exactly that. Nicole leapt in after and pulled the car out as quickly as possible. She tried to get a look at whoever was shooting as they drove away, but saw nothing more than the usual dimly lit crumbling Purgatory roads.

"Are you okay?" She asked Waverly.

"I'm fine. I've been shot at a lot better than that, really. This means someone is out to get us though! We have to protect that package! So we need to lose them." Waverly was talking incredibly fast and looking out the windows.

"I don't think they're following us anymore." Nicole observed. "We should get back to the station as quickly as possible."

"I think they may have other plans." Waverly pointed out the passenger side window, where a car had just rounded the corner flashing blinding high beams at them.

"What the hell?!" Nicole cursed.

She instantly slammed on the gas, sending them hurtling down the street. The other car followed closely. The pursuit left its blinding light coming from behind, not harming their ability to drive forward, but preventing them from seeing anything the pursuer was doing.

Which meant they had no warning when several more shots fired.

"Don't worry. This is a cop car, they can't hurt us in here, not with that at least." Nicole reassured her girlfriend.

"But we need to lose them before we can go back to the station. Wynonna said we can't be followed." Waverly reminded her.

"Damn." Nicole grumbled under her breath. "Alright. I've got an idea."

She accelerated again, pushing the car to its limit and pulling ahead of their pursuer. She then quickly rounded a corner, then followed up by using the distance she put between them to pull into an alley unseen and killed the car's lights.. In the alley she slowly drove straight through a tarp nailed to the wall into some sort of warehouse, which Waverly could dimly make out six huge metal vats of some kind. Nicole pulled the car behind one of those.

"Too bad for them, I already know Purgatory's hideouts inside and out." Nicole boasted. "Even if they check the alleys, they'll never figure out we drove into here. Now we just lay low until we think it's safe to go back."

"You were amazing!" A clearly still excited Waverly praised her. "You would have made an awesome spy! Or criminal, for that matter."

"I think cop works for me." Nicole chuckled.

"Well then, I think my brave cop deserves a big reward." Waverly's voice lowered to a distinctly sexy tone.

"Oh? Might we still be in danger?"

Nicole's question was promptly answered by Waverly reaching over and pulling her into a kiss.

"I wouldn't worry about them right now." Waverly whispered between kisses.

The smaller girl deftly switched from the passenger seat, to straddling Nicole's lap without breaking the kiss. The redhead, for her part, moaned into the kiss and pulled her girlfriend tightly against her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Waverly treasuring the quiet, cramped, feeling of home that came with sharing that space in the dark with her lover, savoring the smell and taste of vanilla dipped donuts she inexorably tied to the very essence of Nicole.

Eventually though, as the intensity of their encounter increased, Waverly felt a familiar hardness in her girlfriend's pants.

Waverly pulled out of the make-out and slid down to the floor without a word as Nicole let out a slight gasp. She fumbled for a little while, even with Nicole's assistance, to get her pants down in the cramped space, but finally succeeded and triumphantly released her girlfriend's length. As they were in neither heat nor rut, it was not fully hard yet, which was exactly why Waverly was going to provide some assistance.

She circled her tongue around the head for a few moments, relishing the taste, before taking it around halfway into her mouth, earning soft whining sounds from Nicole. She then slowly bobbed her head up and down until she managed to take the whole length, then pulled back and released it with a slight pop.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked as she crawled back up to Nicole's lap.

"No. I'm not keeping condoms in a police car." The redhead answered, perhaps a little incredulously.

"But you are doing this in it?"

Waverly didn't wait for her to answer before pulling her into another heated kiss. Simultaneously, she reached down and gently lined Nicole's shaft up with her own thoroughly soaked entrance. Then slowly eased down onto it, only taking around a third in at first.

"We'll just have to be careful." She added.

Nicole just groaned. She wanted desperately to thrust her hips up, but Nicole was very big, and the Earp girl was very small, so she always let Waverly set the pace. And it seemed Waverly wanted to go oh-so-torturously slow as she lowered herself inch by inch onto Nicole's cock.

For Waverly, it was absolute heaven. The feeling of fullness as she gradually took Nicole all the way in was incredible. Once she had finally reached the base, she grabbed ahold of Nicole's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Fuck me." She whispered.

Nicole was incredibly happy to take that invitation. She grabbed the smaller girl by her hips and helped her to meet her own thrusts. The space was terribly cramped, but they made do as Waverly put her all into riding Nicole, absolutely lost in a world of sensation.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Yes, harder baby." She didn't even realize she was babbling (a trait Nicole always found endearing, perhaps too cute for the less than innocent activities they were engaged in). Ultimately, the pleasure became too much for her and she bit down hard on Nicole's neck right next to the shoulder.

"Ah! Babygirl!" Although painful, knowing what she was doing to Waverly only amplified Nicole's pleasure. She tightened her grip on Waverly's hips and pushed even harder.

"Nngh!" Waves of pleasure crashed through the smaller girl. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. She released a muffled scream as her pleasure reached a crescendo. She felt like every sensation was both heightened, and muddled into one; from the pleasure of being stretched to the limit, to the warm comfort of Nicole clenched between her teeth.

She couldn't have possibly said how long she spent panting, collapsed in the safety of her girlfriend's shoulder. Eventually though, she remembered where she was, realized that Nicole had just been holding her in a warm embrace.

"Oh no! I hurt you." What truly snapped her back to reality was the warm wetness running down her cheek where she had nuzzled it against the redhead.

"No Babygirl. You love me. You just like to show it to the world sometimes, whether you know it yourself or not." Nicole gently chuckled.

"You're supposed to be the one marking me as yours." Waverly mused.

"And you're an Earp, so I don't think 'supposed to do' counts for anything. I'm not going to hide it. Even if Wynonna will tease me non-stop." Nicole replied.

A few moments after that Waverly realized something else: Nicole was still very much hard inside her.

"You didn't finish?" The smaller girl observed, curiously.

"I said I'd be careful. And, well, there wasn't exactly room to pull out and finish up outside. The driver's seat isn't exactly a top quality bed. Or any kind of bed." She explained.

"Well I'm not going to let you go without evening the score." Waverly punctuated her sentence with a far too enticing wiggle of her hips.

Nicole involuntarily moaned. "B-be careful Baby. Unless you want to be knotted."

"What if I do?" Waverly husked, once again gently riding her lover in up and down motions. "Maybe I should take your pups. You're a loving, protective mate. You have a good job. I know you would make a wonderful mother. You're a great Daddy anyway." She whispered the last part straight into Nicole's ear.

"Oh shit!" Nicole cried. "I'm-"

She couldn't articulate the last part, but Waverly understood perfectly nonetheless.

The Earp girl then pulled herself off in a remarkably smooth motion, especially considering the available space, and dropped to the floor between the redhead's legs. Without a moment's hesitation she took the already twitching cock into her mouth and sucked, hard. At that final push, Nicole came, shooting her load straight down Waverly's eager throat. Waverly hummed in contentment, always loving the taste of her lover.

"Oh. Wow." The cop mumbled as she came down to earth. "That was…"

"I know." Waverly climbed up and curled up back in her lap again.

The two just sat in comfortable silence for a little while. Eventually, Waverly broke the silence.

"I really do want to start a family with you, you know. Some day. Just, not when we're being hunted by a demon cult."

"I know Babygirl." Nicole leaned her head down to kiss her on the forehead. "Timing. I don't want to have to make the kind of choices Wynonna had to make."

The two nestled down and ended up resting the night there.

* * *

The next day they walked into the back room of the police department to find Dolls and Wynonna already in. Wynonna was busily testing her whiskey-to-coffee ratio.

"Here's the package. Where do you want it?"

"Hm?" Again, Dolls barely looked up. "Anywhere? Over there I guess." He vaguely pointed his thumb over his shoulder to a table.

"Okay, something is fishy about this entire operation. What is up Wynonna? And us that package even real?" Waverly harshly demanded.

"We got shot at for this." Nicole added.

"Weeelll… No you didn't." Wynonna just dumped the coffee and sighed her whiskey straight.

"What do you mean?! I swear Wynonna if you tricked me-!" Waverly began yelling at her older sister.

"Alright! Alright! Keep it down, I'm way too sober and hung over still to be yelled at." She punctuated that with another gulp of whiskey. "I didn't _**exactly**_ trick you. The package is real, It's just some parts Dolls was hoping to pick up. That's why grumpy over there can't be bothered to care."

"I'm trying to locate the ancient demon who cursed your ancestors?" Dolls actually bothered to point out, clearly not expecting Wynonna to see it his way anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The demon sheriff Bul-shit. I got it. Anyway, Haught-to-trot here had mentioned how cute your enthusiasm about the whole Luchado spy debacle was, and how much you wanted to take field work. Once I thought about, I realized your pluck kinda stuck with me too, Miss Tacos-are-tasty." Wynonna continued her explanation.

"That was a perfect code phrase." Waverly huffed.

"If you're really, really gay, I guess." The older Earp conceded. "Anyway, since I knew Officer Fire-Crotch would want no part in tricking you." Wynonna quickly muttered 'boring' under her breath. "I cooked up a plan with my man Dolls here."

"I had no part in this. I only told her that I didn't care what she did as long as the parts were picked up." The agent quickly countered.

"Whatever, super uptight and all that." Wynonna quickly dismissed him. "So, anyway, I sent you to the boring pickup, but decided to add my own entertainment. A few of these super cool training rounds Dolls picked up." She waved around a magazine of rounds. "So that lady cop here wouldn't figure out you were never in danger. A totally awesome car chase courtesy of one of the abandoned cars Bobo's gang left behind in the trailer park. And you had a full on spy adventure. In other words: A perfect date night for my adventure hungry, spy fangirl baby sister and her uptight, goody-two-shoes girlfriend. Guaranteed to get you laid Haught-pants."

"So, you tricked us?" Waverly observed.

"Well, yeah. Totally. But, if this footage is any indication, it totally worked." Wynonna quickly pulled up a program on one of the several computers in the room. Footage of Waverly pulling herself onto Nicole's lap while they feverishly kissed began playing.

"Oh my god, you hacked my cars camera!" Nicole screamed. Waverly blushed in embarrassment.

"We are a special task force fighting witches, demons, and the undead. Of course I have surveillance on all of you." Xavier pointed out. "However, I killed that feed less than fifteen seconds later. She has nothing else past that."

"Party pooper." Wynonna pouted. "Still, mission Haught Date accomplished!"

Nicole just shook her head. Waverly looked like she was ready to kill her sister.

"You-!" She sputtered.

"Gave you an awesome night with your girlfriend? Yep, B-T-Dubs, this is also your birthday gift." The older Earp just flopped back into a chair, grabbing another coffee to wash down the whiskey.

"Nicole, let's get out of here." Waverly huffed and marched out the door.

Nicole followed, but not before turning around and mouthing "Thank you." to the laughing Earp.

 **End**


End file.
